Winter to Spring
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. A walk in the park with the Gotou family - the HAPPY END of an everlasting promise. Pairing: Akira-Goki/Chiaki ((UPDATED with link to Illustration!))


\+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki**

\+ Rate: **K+**

\+ Genre: **Romance / Family**

 **Authoress' Notes:**

Kishin Douji Zenki series belongs to its respective owners - Mr. Kikuhide Tani (Story) & Mr. Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (Illustrations). **:]**

LINK to the Illustration of " **Winter to Spring** " by **CleopatraWolf** on Deviantart: fav **.** me/d9qert8. THANK YOU for another masterwork, dear friend! **BEARHUGS** In fact, I only started writing this fanfic after she showed me the final result of our collab, so let's say my muse came from this source of inspiration. **;)**

Ignore the grammar, I do.

 **~ WINTER TO SPRING ~**

Snow crunched lightly under the new found pressure, the once undisturbed blanket of white feather-like succumbing to the weight effortlessly. Frost hung lightly on trees; their naked arms stretching to the off-white color of clouds coating the luminous azure that lay beyond. Childish giggling filled the chill air, bouncing from the skeletal frames of surrounding trees only to fade soon after.

"Sayumi, wait! Don't go too far ahead now!" A warm, motherly voice accompanied the laughter, lightening the atmosphere like such a pure sound would.

"We've got such a lively thing, haven't we?" A pleasant male voice spoke beside her, deep beautiful tone sending waves of warmth through her even when they weren't touching. More gleeful laughter filled the air, sweet bubbles shattering the silence deeper than eternity it seemed. Another low chuckle, leashed through closed lips.

"Yeah, reminds me so much of myself when I was young."

Chiaki Gotou stated tenderly, bright eyes taking in the sight of the three-year-old mere yards ahead, shrieking with joy as she jumped into a billow of white.

She was a woman now, who was far different from the flighty, firecracker of a teenage Priestess she was years before. Her face was more heart-shaped, pretty contour framed gracefully by long lavender locks, thick eyelashes encircled glittering amethyst gems. Her small mouth curled into a smile, spilling forth another group of soft giggles when she was pulled gently to her former-guardian-now-husband's side.

Akira Gotou leaned his head on the top of his wife by five years, savoring the warmth that her body provided him like so many times before. "Oh, doesn't she though? I remember those times you would squeak with utter joy and bound down the stairs like she does." He remarked, almost amused.

"Is that so…? What about you? With that weird hairstyle of yours, there's no wonder that we almost mistook you for a girl when we first met." Chiaki replied with a playful slap on his arm while shifting a bouquet of colorful flowers to her right. "But… it's no longer the case now." She whispered, affection filling her voice as she smiled and snuggled her face against his warm, broad chest as his arm wound around her shoulders.

Indeed, her words rang true, the androgynous frame and face her husband once had was soon filled out when he reached adulthood. The childlike bobbed haircut had grown out longer, sleek, thick light-blue locks falling well over his shoulders and passing his waist. Uneven blue bangs fell gracefully below his eyebrows, hanging close to cobalt whirls with a look that would have melted stone. And there was nothing fragile about his body– a textbook illustration for masculine beauty, lean and chiseled, achieved through long term, consistent martial-arts training and fighting against evils along her side. She blushed at the idea and the visions it inspired in her head—she knew firsthand just how good it was. He had grown much taller than her, enough that she barely reached his shoulders, but she loved it and the fact that he radiated strength, confidence, and irresistible charm.

"Akira..." Chiaki sighed happily, closing her eyes, her slender, warm fingers twining with his as they continued down the snowy trail with the fruit of their love trotting little legs through the snow. The young couple was heading back home from a small trip downtown when their child asked for a visit to a nearby theme park, to which they agreed.

"Mommy, LOOK!" Little Sayumi shrieked gaily as she picked a handful of downy light snow and threw it in the air above her. The three-year-old, a little, cheerful package of energy, loved to travel outside and see what her curious hands and eyes would find. Bluish lavender hair framed the girl's face, a handful of bound short lock separated into two fluffy pigtails. Her eyes, the color of a blue ocean, sparkled with delight as snowflakes landed on her outstretched fingers.

"So... how are we supposed to go home? You know how much she is already obsessed with this." Chiaki laughed softly, waiting patiently for her husband's reply.

"Well, let's let her have a little fun. Besides, I'm enjoying this, too." Akira bent over slightly, capturing his wife's lips in a gentle caress as his strong arms enclosed her in a tight embrace amidst the chilly season.

"Ooppsss!"

They parted from each other with laughter, watching their daughter's face change at her parents' open display of affection. Yet, little Sayumi only made a face, crinkling her little nose and went about in the snow once more.

Smile again forming on her lips, Chiaki turned to face Akira who smiled in return, boyish and charming. He readjusted her scarf, gently, then bent down to pick up the beret which had fallen off while they kissed and placed it back on her head. The minute changes in his expression were beautiful, reflecting every feeling he had for her and how much he loved her. She slowly leaned her back against his manly chest. His arms encircled her waist as he rested his chin on her head, occasionally pressing kisses to it. The air was still around them, silence hung comfortably light, shifting slightly by faint bird calls. She loved it when they stayed that way, for it always reassured her to feel his heartbeat and the depth of his emotions—his innermost feelings to her, just like those long nights when they had lain together, cloaked only in darkness, savoring their unencumbered intimacy, their bodies had entwined in a glorious heat of passion, and their hearts seemed to beat together in a single blended melody. Their Love was the kind that every woman hopes for, but does not dare to expect. With her Azure Knight beside her, she was complete and content to spend her days loving him in every way she could imagine. With him, all things made sense. Without him, nothing did.

"Daddy."

Bliss was interrupted for a moment, and they both looked down to find their little daughter at their feet, tugging gently.

"What now, little Princess?"

Chiaki watched with contentment as her husband scooped the pouting toddler up, allowing her to grab his cheeks and smoosh them together with the palms of her hands.

"Daddy, I love you, too." Akira laughed lightly at his daughter's statement, kissing her tiny nose and began spinning her in circles.

"Stop that now, or she's going to get sick!" Chiaki tried to chide, but soon her laughter and bright smile gave her true feelings.

"Don't worry, love. She's fine." Akira replied tenderly, setting their daughter down on the snow, laughing softly as the toddler tried to regain her balance.

"I'm good, Mommy—oops!" Sayumi let out a small squeak as she teetered and tripped and her parents' arms immediately outstretched to stable her.

"I'm so hungry." The little girl gave a small pout and then, smiled happily, holding onto her parents' legs and squeezing it lightly. "Let's go home. I wanna eat those yummy cupcakes Daddy made for us this morning."

Akira laughed again, still very lightly, and bent to lovingly stroke her soft, fluffy hair and said, "As you wish, love. Just make sure you don't overeat today, okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

Little Sayumi replied, grinning broadly at her father and reached for her parents' hands. Their fingers laced together the next moment, as if from long and tender habit. Akira smiled fondly at the sight of his happy wife and child as they slowly turned around, coming back the way they originally came.

"Honey..." Chiaki murmured softly a few moments later, bright eyes fixed intently on her husband's face.

"Yes?" He responded, shifting his head to gaze down at her beloved and beautiful face, long eyelashes covering her eyes as a loving wife and mother would at a treasured memory.

 _Mine._

She thought, unbidden realizations circling her mind as she gazed at the two most precious things in her life.

 _Ours._

Understanding her silent reverie, he nodded gently, blue eyes glinting from immeasurable Happiness. The thick clouds overhead had finally parted to reveal a blazing sun sailing high in the sky, showering the world with some much needed warmth and light as they proceeded down the road back to their home.

 **The End**

== Authoress' Muse ==

Hi everyone! Long time no see! **(^_^)/**

So… you've just finished reading another KDZ fanfic, which is my own beautiful vision of the future Gotou family basing on Akira/Goki's memories at the beginning of " **Más Allá de la Eternidad** " **[Beyond Eternity]** by **Saeki Yagami** \- one among the VERY BEST in KDZ Fanfiction World. I truly love the fic, as well as the father-daughter interaction between the reincarnated Azure Demon Knight  & little Sayumi - the fruit of the Love forged between him & his beloved Master/wife -Chiaki Enno- in modern days, so I'd just borrow little cutie-pie Sayumi Gotou without permission and started writing a one-shot for my all-time favorite couple - Akira/Goki x Chiaki. **:)** As a matter of fact, the marking of Sayumi's character here was based entirely on my cute baby sister whom I love with all my heart. **:'D**

Well, the onset of Spring in Japan, a.k.a **Setsubun [Season Division - the day before the beginning of Spring]** , is celebrated yearly on the 3rd of February, so I thought this was the perfect occasion to bring forth many sweet moments for AGoxChia instead of prolonging that depressing topic of a potentially FORBIDDEN Master-Guardian romantic relationship in " **Revival of the Heart** ". You may call this a **Happy Ending** in which these two are finally together as husband  & wife. In Japanese culture, the wife shall take her husband's last name after marriage, and thus Chiaki 'Enno' became Chiaki 'Gotou'. **:)** Remember that over 1.300 years ago during wartime,  Goki was once a married Demon Warrior God with a human wife & five kids of his own— IMPRESSIVE— I must say since it was during WARTIME, folks, **u_u** even though what surprised me most was that his wife actually gave birth to his FIVE hanyou children whereas the lovers/wives of others of his kind can often manage one or two (watch other series for validation). **:]** Anyway, now that Goki has been reincarnated as a human being (with Demon God's power) in modern times, there is no doubt that his profound experiences in Love  & Marriage, coupled with his kind n attentive nature, will make him the GREATEST husband/father one could ever have. He knows well how to please a woman both emotionally n physically so… why not? **;** ' **)**

 **Nothing is more beautiful than the Love that has weathered the Storms of Life** , and Akira is NOT a real man if he doesn't make sure Chiaki is HIS after all that has happened between them. **:'D** This fanwork is the adoration I feel for this MOST compatible n loving couple, of which enough supporting evidence has been found thorough KDZ series. **:')** I may as well make a **PREQUEL** to this, with more revelations of life after the last battle, of course, and lots of 'intense  & passionate' moments between these two. Who knows? LOL. Just keep your mind undefiled until the next update. **EVILsmirk**

THANK YOU for your reading & support! Wishing you the **BEST of LUCK** in ALL life has to offer you in 2016! Feel free to comment n spread your love for KDZ series. **;)**


End file.
